


Always come back

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injury Warning, Minor blood warning, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: V looked through the window, no sign of his lover, that was good. He knew Kerry worried and arriving home in his current state would just worry him even more. V wasn’t trying to hide things from his partner, he just didn’t want to make things worse. Obviously Kerry was going to find out about his fight but if he could at least clean up first then it wouldn’t look so bad. He didn’t have any broken bones, just a few cuts and bruises, the blood making things look a lot worse than they actually were.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Always come back

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some Kerry fixing Vs wounds after a fight because I’m a sucker for domestic Kerry and V 🤧🤧

It was late, even for V. He knew the rockerboy would still be awake though. Kerry always waited for V to arrive home no matter the time, he just wanted to make sure his input was safe. 

V would have to be careful however, he’d gotten into a pretty bad fight with some Valentino’s. It wasn’t meant to end with bloody fists and black eyes but that’s exactly how it went. Details didn’t matter and he knew Kerry wouldn’t listen anyway, so that’s why he had to sneak into his own home and get cleaned up before he could notice. 

The neon lights of the City didn’t quite reach this far into North Oak so V had a bit of cover to work with. However the lights from path could provide a problem, at least the security recognised him as an ally. Wiping his bloody nose on his jacket sleeve, V finally psyched himself up to approach the villa. His best bet would be the side door, it was likely Kerry would be upstairs at this time but it was still hard to be certain. 

V looked through the window, no sign of his lover, that was good. He knew Kerry worried and arriving home in his current state would just worry him even more. V wasn’t trying to hide things from his partner, he just didn’t want to make things worse. Obviously Kerry was going to find out about his fight but if he could at least clean up first then it wouldn’t look so bad. He didn’t have any broken bones, just a few cuts and bruises, the blood making things look a lot worse than they actually were.

Shaking his head, V crept through the door. Taking a quick look around he couldn’t see Kerry, that was a good sign. He just had to get round the corner to the bathroom and then he could surprise his lover with his presence and an apology. 

V had crept past the window and made it to the corridor. He celebrated prematurely in his head, not realising the man he’d been trying to avoid was looking at him with confusion. 

Kerry was just placing his axe back on the display as he saw V crouched and creeping towards the bathroom. He froze in place for a moment, V always announced his presence when he arrived home so this could only mean one thing: V had gotten into some trouble.

“The fuck happened to you?” Kerry looked his partner up and down, taking in the scruffy clothes and dried blood. “Shit V,” as soon as it all registered Kerry ran forward and started fussing over V. He moved V’s head to side assessing the injuries, “you’re a fuckin gonk you know that.”

Before V could even start to defend himself Kerry had dragged him into the bathroom and made him sit on the closed toilet seat. He passed V a tissue for his nose before getting supplies. They had a first aid kit nearby but the supplies were getting low, events like this happening more often than Kerry would like but they had enough hopefully for this time. He ran warm water into the sink and prepared a clean washcloth ready to clean his input’s wounds.

“Keep still,” Kerry somewhat forcibly tilted V’s head to the side so he had a clear view of the injuries, “shit V, what were you thinking?” He used the washcloth to wipe away some of the dried blood, ignoring the protests from the other man. 

“Fuck I wasn’t exactly asking for it,” V was holding the tissue under his bleeding nose with one hand and trying to brush Kerry off with the other, “it’s not that bad c’mon.” The graze across his cheek was only skin deep but it still needed to be treated. A few other superficial cuts were scattered across his face too, but nothing Kerry couldn’t take care of.

“You clearly weren’t fuckin thinking,” he rubbed the graze harder than he probably should, letting out a deep sigh. Kerry was mad, V was careless. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided to close it again when V looked at him, instead focusing on cleaning the injury properly. He tried to hide just how worried he had been. He wanted to shake some sense into V, he needed to stop throwing himself into fights, but for now he had to make sure his injuries were seen to. 

A few minutes passed in silence, Kerry wiping the last of the blood away before throwing the dirty washcloth back into the sink. “I was worried y’know,” Kerry’s voice was quiet as he washed his hands, “you’re not invincible V.” He didn’t meet the other man’s gaze, too scared to let V see his face. He felt vulnerable but he wanted to take care of his lover. Kerry busied himself with preparing the disinfectant on a clean cloth.

“Ker,” V didn’t like seeing his input like this, he knew he fucked up, “I-“

Kerry applied the disinfectant before V could continue speaking, making the man hiss in pain, but it was for his own good. “Save it,” he gently removed the cloth, “you’re back in one piece, that’s all that matters now.” His tone was cold and V could tell he maybe stepped too close to the line this time. Kerry just turned to the fist aid box, looking for the bandaids.

“Kerry please,” V’s tone softened, he tried to take the rockerboy’s hand but he kept pulling it away. That hurt more than the injuries he’d acquired. 

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Kerry finally turned back to V, “look that way,” he pointed to the side. Not wanting to cause more trouble, V did as he was told. He removed the tissue from his nose, finally it stopped bleeding but would probably still hurt for the next few days. 

The first injury to dress was the graze across V’s cheek, Kerry applied the dressing gently making sure it was secure before moving on to the smaller injuries. Kerry gently applied a few bandaids, each one a different colour of neon. He smoothed them out beneath his fingers, running them along V’s cheek before cupping his face with both hands. He just looked at the other man for a moment, searchingly.

“Kerry,” V spoke softly, lifting his sore hands to cover those of his lover, “I’m sorry, truly.” 

Their eyes met and Kerry leant forward, resting his forehead against V’s. He let out another deep sigh, his voice almost a whisper, “one of these days I’m worried you won’t come back to me.” He closed his eyes, just grateful that V was with him now. 

“Kerry,” V’s voice was rough with emotion, “I will always come back to you.” He tried to look up at Kerry but the other man pulled away again, sniffing and clearing his throat.

“Enough of that,” Kerry busied himself with cleaning the wounds on V’s hands, “who was it this time anyway?” He wiped the blood off of V’s grazed knuckles.

“It-“

“Y’know what? I don’t wanna fuckin know,” Kerry applied disinfectant again. Applying bandaids to the smaller cuts on V’s fingers in silence. He’d had enough time to clear his thoughts, the initial rage of seeing V sneak in all bloody and guilty had worn off. Kerry took the other man’s hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle before resting them on his lap. 

“Kerry,” V removed one of his hands from Kerry’s in order to cup the man’s cheek, running a thumb over his cheekbone. “I know you worry for me and I’m sorry, I just...didn’t want to worry you this time.”

The rockerboy leant into V’s touch, closing his eyes and savouring the moment. “I know V,” Kerry put his hand over his lover’s, “I’m just glad you’re back in one piece.”

They shared a soft smile, forgiveness, understanding. They met in a soft kiss, conveying their love for each other through the action. “C’mon then why we sitting here getting all fuckin sappy for,” Kerry jumped up, keeping hold of V’s hand. He encouraged the other man to get up too, trying to be cautious of his injuries this time, “let’s get some Z’s, tomorrow I have a new demo to show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing so much and especially domestic V and Kerry with a little spice!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like 👉👈
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @cyberpunk-thot


End file.
